fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boyfriends for Hire
Aiden was casually glancing at the job board with Scorpius by his side as they were both looking for a simple job to do to make some easy cash. They look on opposite sides of the board but then their eyes meet, on the job board on the same job. They both go to reach for it and they both grab it at the same time. "Woah there Scorpius I'm pretty sure I'm more suited for this job than you are." Aiden said. "And how is that?" Scorpius asked. Aiden raised up the listing to show the words. "TEMPORARY BOYFRIEND NEEDED ASAP: 100,000 JEWELS UP FRONT." "I don't mean to be offensive Scorpius but I mean come on, look at me." Scorpius looked a bit angered and was about argue back before Aiden started laughing. Scorpius was confused but then Aiden said, "I'm totally kidding Scorpius, look at the bottom." At the bottom of the of the paper there was a small side note saying, 'If possible, two males would be ideal.', "This job is going to easier than anything we could ever do for this amount of money, and it could be fun! Besides, who could turn us down? We are two strapping young men after all." Aiden said confidently. Scorpius agreed with Aiden and they then started heading out together but not before they realize they have no idea what to do as boyfriends. Scorpius says "well this should be good practice if it all goes well at least..." "What are you talking about man?" Aiden asks inquisitively. "Never mind me" Scorpius says blushing, "let's hurry up so we have enough time to get to know about our new 'girlfri-'" "And where are you two heading off to now?" Nova catches them both by surprise as she snatches the job description out of Aiden's hands. "So you two are going to lie about a relationship for money? For shame you two." Aiden's ears start to turn red "We aren't interested in what we are doing, it-it's more about... Help me out Scorpius" as he elbows him to talk. "Oh, uh, we... I asked Aiden to join me to learn about relationships a bit... you know how bad I am with girls" Scorpius tries to say as convincely as he could. "That's right! Besides if we were interested about them why would you care?" Aiden says nervously and getting ready to avoid being hit. "Honestly I could care less who you are interested in Aiden. You two have fun but be careful. Don't turn into Casanovas on me" Nova says. Scorpius and Aiden relieved dash out of the guild with a confused, and a tinge jealous Nova watching them go. --------- Later that day they go to an a local's house in Onibus that the job request told them to go to.They knock on the door and when it opens up they are both immediately pulled in by their arms into the house. "What took you so long?" A girl about 18 years old asked the two guys. "The ball is tonight and we haven't found any dates to go with, I guess you two are alright." Aiden and Scorpius both look a little offended. "But anyways, yeah, there is a ball tonight at the Sunmoon Inn across town, do you guys have anything a little... nicer?" The girl asks. "I have something back at the guild, and I think Scorpius does too, but why did you need two guys?" Aiden asks. "For my little sister, FIONA GET DOWN HERE! I'm Valencia by the way. Here's your money" She shook both of the boy's hands and gave them the money as her younger sister walks down the stairs. The boys are both stunned to see a ravishing young girl that looks nothing like her older sister. She comes up to the boys, "Hello! My name is Fiona, but you can call me whatever." They all shake hands. "OK, so, big guy with the blue shirt, Scorpius was it? You're coming with me, you're to old for my sister." Scorpius puts up no fit. "And you, the ginger, you're going with her." Aiden gets annoyed by that name but doesn't argue either. "You'll meet us in front of the inn at 7:00 sharp. If you're any later, there will be no payment. Got it?" The boys both nod their heads. They then start their journey back to the guild to get prepared for the ball. ------- "Well I guess dancing isn't too bad of a job right?" Scorpius says aloud absentmindly as they are walking to the Sunmoon Inn. "Yo Scorpius lets get a move on or we will be late!" Aiden urges. "You're right, we should pick up the pace-" Scorpius stops frozen in place as he sees Mirrana Gold turning down the street. "Man let's go what are you doing" Aiden says annoyed. He then notices Mirrana down the street. "Say isn't that the girl from the other day..." Aiden made the connection finally. "Dude you like her don't you?" Scorpious with a red face slaps Aiden on the back knocking the wind out of him just as Mirrana approached them. "Good evening Mirrana. How are you today?" Scorpius says with a warm smile and a slight blush. Mirrana giggles "I am doing well Scorpius. Where are you two going looking so dapper?" "Oh you know... just going on a job for the guild. Hey listen we have to get going, but can we meet sometime soon? maybe we can get lunch?" Scorpius says to Mirrana who is blushing over the fact that he asked him out again. "O-of course. I kn-know of a good p-place to meet." she says nervously. Aiden, wheezing, lets out, "Psst, Scorpius make a move." Which is easily heard by both Scorpius and Miranna at this point. Aiden who has now recovered from the slap while watching the exchange, notices the time. "Oh crud Scorpius we got to book it." He grabs Scorpius away. "I'll meet you at your guild Scorpius!" Mirrana calls out to them as the two boys sprint to the inn now, barely making it in time to meet their clients. "Good for you Scorpius, she was cute." -------- The two boys arrive at the entrance and meet up with Fiona and an annoyed Valencia who is looking at her watch. "You boys barely made it, ugh whatever lets just get inside." The boys walk in arm-in-arm with their "dates" . At the front it was just a normal inn but they quickly go to one of the ballrooms within the inn. "Psst Scorpius, if you're going to date someone like Miranna, you're gonna have to learn to hold doors." Aiden whispers to Scorpius. The two boys hold open the doors for the ladies as they walk into a party already going on. There are decorations e everywhere and everyone is already dancing. "Aiden, can you come with me for a second. Excuse us for one moment ladies." Aiden then quickly pulls aside into the mens restroom. "What is it? Whats wrong?" Aiden asks. "I don't know how to slow dance all to well." Scorpius said with a wave of embarrassment flowing through him. "Its not that hard, here Ill show you all you need to know in like 2 minutes. We'll just tell the girls we had some... stomach problems. Okay then, grab my hand." Aiden said. "What? Im not going to do that, what if someone walks in?" Scorpius said nervously. "Dude, come on, I locked the door. Now do you want to look like an idiot out there?" Aiden said. Scorpius then reluctantly grabbed Aiden's hand. "Alright so all we have to do is move as one with a couple of moves thrown in. Like this." The two boys started dancing and moving together in the privacy of the bathroom. Just as Aiden was about to twirl, a man walked into the bathroom. Scorpius instantly became angry, "Out." He said to the man. The man quickly left and Scorpius gave an angry look towards Aiden. Aiden played it off as if nothing happened. "There, you're all set. Now go get out there and earn that money. I'll be right behind you. And lets mind our manners. Don't want to give Koma Inu a bad rep." Aiden said. "Why are you telling me this? You're the one who can't control himself." Scorpius said. Aiden and Scorpius then exited the bathroom back to the ladies. The two then danced the night away with the two girls, laughing conversation, bad puns every once in a while, but it was a good night. Occasionally Aiden would have to correct Scorpius on something and more often then not Scorpius would have to prevent Aiden from getting in trouble. The two were becoming quite acquainted with how they should act by the end of the night. Fiona then asked Valencia if they could go home as it was already getting very late. They then exited the party and the two boys decided to walk their dates home. Upon arriving at the residence they all stopped at the door. Aiden grabbed Fiona's hand and lifted it gracefully to plant a kiss upon it. Valencia looked disgusted but then lazily lifted her hand for Scorpius to then gently grace Valencia with a smooch. "Will I ever see you again?" Fiona asked. "Unfortunately, not outside of work, this was simply for work. But it certainly was a pleasure." Aiden replied. "What about you. You weren't to bad of a dancer there. I might put up another job posting requesting you." Valencia said winking at Scorpius. Scorpius started blushing and replied, "Uhhh, no. I uhh have someone... else?" "Whatever, goodnight." Valencia then shut the door and the job was finished. The two boys started walking home together. "What a night, you were really doing well with Valencia water boy." Aiden said playfully. "Ah shut up, you're lucky I was there to keep you in line. Do you realize I had to keep Fiona from trying to make out with you twice? You're as oblivious as an old man." Scorpius said. "Ehh she's not really my type. But hey good for you with that one chick before the ball." Aiden said. Scorpius' blush was even visible under the moonlight, "Hey don't tell anyone at the guild, okay? I kind of want to keep it quiet for now." "Whatever water boy. Hey, I'll race you to the guild." Aiden asked. "You're on." Scorpius replied. The two boys then took off racing each other towards their home.